


The Secrets of a Parselmouth

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Shadowed Souls [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Women, Basilisk - Freeform, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Horcruxes, Male-Female Friendship, More confident Neville, Multi, Pagan Festivals, Pagan traditions, Paganism, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth OC, Parseltongue, Post-Avengers (2012), Pranking for a Purpose, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus is a Ghost, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slytherin, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tom Riddle's Diary, Witchcraft, Women Being Awesome, female mentorship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: The Second Year of Hogwarts begins, in the shadow of the Invasion of New York. A new fraud of a Defense Professor, a surprise sorting, a meddling Lucius, and the inheritance of Slytherin's heirs.  It is going to be a crazy year.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> So just got back from vacation in Costa Rica. We had to stay an extra night in Mexico City (which has a terrible airport btw) because we and about 25 other people were delayed to the point we missed our connecting flight home. They put us in a hotel at least, and we left around 1 and got home like a half an hour ago. I lost my phone in San Jose Airport, practiced my Spanish, saw a bunch of capuchin monkey's, and we're finally home!
> 
> Enjoy the first bit of the next story! Thank you for waiting so long! You guys are great.

**Cast**

**Old**

Titania Dahlia Black- Madelain Petsch

Oberon Marvolo Lestrange (Riddle)- Evan Peters (OC)

Daphne Invidia Greengrass- Lily Collins

Astoria Lilith Greengrass- Kaya Scodelario

Tracey Davis- Alexandra Daddario

Theodore Corvus Nott- Jackson Rathbone

Blaise Zabini- Keith Powers

Cadman Xander Rosier- Lucas Till (OC)

Venus Persephone Lowe- Frey Tingley (OC)

Charles James Potter- David Henrie (OC)

Justin Finch-Fletchley - Ansel Elgort

Millicent Bulstrode- Kaycee Stroh

Nymphadora Marcia Tonks- Natalie Portman

James Fleamont Potter- Josh Duhamel

Lily Potter nee Evans- Amy Adams

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Rachel Weisz

Ted Tonks- Nathan Fillion

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black- Claire Foy 

Lord Evander Greengrass- Collin Firth 

Lady Abellona Greengrass- Isabelle Huppert 

Contessa Pheme Zabini- Genevieve Nnaji 

Professor Septima Vector- Meryl Streep from Devil Wears Prada or Into the Woods whatever you prefer

Professor Bathsheda Babbling- Brenda Blethyn

Regulus Black- Alexander Vlahos

 

**New**

George Fletchley- Cary Elwes

Jacintha Finch- Robin Wright (couldn't help myself)

Nadia Trovaya (Pym)- Anna Friel

Ava Orlova- Katherine McNamara


	2. Chapter 1: Doom and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Invasion of New York, and summer fun with Paganism. Conversations about the dead and truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, and check out the updated cast!

_ “God forbid you be an ugly girl, 'course too pretty is also your doom, 'cause everyone harbors a secret hatred for the prettiest girl in the room.”  _

_ -Ani DiFranco _

3rd Person PoV

 

The whole world was shocked by the Avengers, the Invasion of New York, and the reveal of ‘Captain America’. Hermione’s parents and the other descendants of the Howling Commandos were up in arms about some man taking up a dead man’s mantle. Her friend had ended up going to the states for a week. They had apparently all practically marched on Stark Tower. Apparently the ‘Captain America’ was the real one. The real Steven Grant Rogers who had been thawed out two weeks before the invasion. The entire group had given him their phone numbers and told him to call if he had a question. 

 

Hermione had also apparently impressed Tony Stark because of her reading in robotics to prepare for the trip. Hermione hadn’t said anything about Titania specifically but her parents had been grilled by a red haired woman called Natasha about ‘The Potter Case' because they were British. Hermione had also earned a deep respect of what robotics and computer engineering could do.

 

Nadia arrived in London, an exhausted and dirty Ava Orlova in tow about three weeks after the New York bullshit. Ava looked like she could be her older sister. They were very similar looking. Only Ava had been the only child in her facility and had been there for a longer time than Titania, grabbed younger. She had jokingly called Sirius uncle towards the end of the month that they spent there after the attack on New York. Ava had also been surprised by the number of handguns and knives she had.

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “You have a collection kid.” The older girl says looking at the the laid out knives and guns in her room. _

 

_ “Yeah, I raided the armory in the place before I left, and I’ve picked others up over the years. Mostly knives though.” _

 

_ “Is it compulsive?” She isn't worried sounding but Titania knows the older girl is worried about her. _

 

_ “I don’t need all of them on me, but I usually carry about two or three knives and if I can, a handgun. It’s come in handy.” She doesn't tell the other girl. _

 

_ “What? At magic school?” The older girl asks incredulously. _

 

_ “One of my professors was possessed by Oberon’s insane terrorist father and tried to kill me in the middle of the night. Shot him three times. Not that he would have lived much longer anyways. Possession is nasty.” _

 

_ “Does your guardian know?” She asks after a moment of silence after crossing her arms _

 

_ “Yes, I told him and Oberon. Not my entire group because it’s…” Titania trails off. _

 

_ “I get it. I didn’t tell anyone about my entire past either. I only got close to a couple people. We’re damaged goods.” _

 

_ “Our badness level is very high.” She tells her wryly as the older redhead snorts. _

 

_ “We survived, and don’t ever forget that sestra. We’ve survived and became more than what they wanted us to be. We help people.” _

 

_ “Protectors, the ones who shield innocents.” Titania agrees with the other girl.  _

 

_ “Yes, and if that means getting out hands dirty to protect them then we will.” The conviction in Ava's voice is infectious. _

 

_ Flashback End _

 

Neville had been using Grimmauld Place as an escape from his increasingly overbearing grandmother. The woman didn’t dare try and tangle with them. She had already embarrassed herself enough at the train station.

 

To mention embarrassment, her biological parents were practically social outcasts. More and more details of her past came to the light, and the tales of a child left with magic hating muggles only to be grabbed by a muggle terrorist group fueled an anger that had been burning since last July. 

 

Of course since there weren’t any laws against child abandonment in the Magical World, because  _ only _ Squibs get abandoned, there was nothing she could do. Besides claim the trust vault and sic the Goblins on her parents. They had to pay heavy fines to the bankers because of their attempts to ‘steal her inheritance’ which was a bit of a stretch but good enough. Not that Titania wouldn’t continue to make their life hell.

 

Sirius had taken her, Oberon, Neville, and Hermione to The Greengrass Lammas Celebration. Titania had fallen a bit in love, a thrill in her veins. This was her heritage as a witch. Something that had been denied for so long. She wouldn’t be allowed to celebrate openly at Hogwarts because the Headmaster detested the Old Ways. Neville had apparently enjoyed it more than he could say.

 

“I was always told the Old Ways were dark, with blood magic.” He says when they sit down immediately after the ritual.

 

“Depends on how you celebrate it. If you look in your family grimoire you might find some of the traditions.” Sirius tells the boy with that mischievous glint in his eye that meant he was going to make someone's life harder by helping another person.

 

“My grandmother would go mad if I started celebrating those.” Neville tells them all Gryffindor honesty.

 

“She will but it’s not bad to look in something that’s yours.” He gives Titania a smile at that. 

 

“She said I would have made my father disappointed.” The boy says sadly.

 

“Sometimes parents need to be disappointed,” Sirius tells him. “But I’m sure he would be more disappointed in his mother and Uncle for forcing you to fight for everything you have.”

 

“What happened to your uncle?” She asks her friend who sighs and looks up.

 

“He was moved to New Zealand. Honestly, him being banished is fine with me. I don’t want anyone to have to go to Azkaban and deal with dementors. Especially considering his age.” The man was apparently ninety two years old.

 

“Death isn’t suffering or thinking about your actions.” She says a little philosophically. “You can’t repent or change when you’re dead.”

 

“Not that he would change much.” Neville tells her.

 

“Yeah but he’ll certainly have to think about it every single day for the rest of his life.” He snorts.

 

“There is that.” Neville admits to her giving her a goofy smile.

 

“Honestly Neville from what I know of your father, I think he would be very proud of you. You’re continuing on what he always did. Standing up to bullies.” The boy smiles up at Sirius as he talks about his father. “I remember he chewed James and I out for bullying Snape, especially James, called him out big time.”

 

“He was always like that?” Titania knew that the boy was starved for new information on his parents.

 

“Oh yeah, didn’t matter if you were Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or a member of his own house he would step between a bully and a victim. I remember my fourth year, I think it was his fifth. He ended up getting into three fist fights within the first two weeks. He was a good man.”

 

“What about his mum?” Titania asks him knowing Neville wouldn't ask himself.

 

“Oh she was sneakier about it but I remember she dyed my hair green for a good month, and got between Lucius and his little gang and their target. The blonde fucker ended up growing horns. That woman could hold a grudge, and kill you with kindness. Your father could be a bit hot-tempered, but never too bad.” The light from a nearby dim lantern the only light.

 

“I’ve never heard about that.” Neville tells them barely above a whisper.

 

“I’m not surprised. We like to remember people’s good qualities rather than the bad ones, especially when they can’t talk for themselves.” Titania says.

 

“Guys, come on, there’s sparklers!” Oberon says excitedly bursting out from the shadows a big bright smile on his face, eyes lit up, freer than she's seen him since Yule.

 

“We’re coming!” She tells him.

 

Neville and her ended up getting handed sparklers and running around, no one could catch Titania.

 

“No Fair!” Neville managed to get out as he collapsed on the ground, rolling onto his back, breathing hard. “Your… too… fast!”

 

“You’re the one that tried to keep up with me.” Astoria launched at her when she was supposed to be distracted and Titania spun her around after catching her..

 

They all ended up dancing towards the end of the night. Oberon and Neville were doing a good waltz, hamming it up and laughing. Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione were running around in a circle before Daphne started to teach them a synchronized dance. Astoria and her ended up doing what was probably swing dancing, Titania being the male in the situation. Before all of them got together and began to practice ballet moves. Astoria picked it up the fastest. Oberon was the quickest to get it after her.

 

It was great to not think about the Alien Invasion and all of their problems for once.


	3. Chapter 2: Lockhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Gilderoy Lockhart, and Titania is not dealing with that bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long but my life is a fucking mess. So enjoy

_ “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him.”  _

_ ―  _ _ J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _

3rd Person PoV

 

Sirius had been busy, having taken up his seat in the Wizengamot and International Council of Wizards when Oberon and her were at Hogwarts last year. He now had to deal with all of the politicking that came with the position of Lord Black. So he couldn’t come with them to Diagon Alley until late in the year. While Titania and Oberon could probably go by themselves, she also knew that the man had a right to be worried considering their heritage and last year’s bullshit.

 

Their defense professor this year was an idiotic fraud. She didn’t even need to read the books to know that the perfumed idiot was not a warrior of any kind. He had the potential to be dangerous but he was a coward. It was written all over his fake face.

 

She and Oberon were just trying to get their books having separated to find different ways through the crowd, bumping into Susan Bones on accident. She didn’t seem impressed by the man either. 

 

“Does it have to be so bloody crowded?”

 

“Unfortunately a real celebrity has decided to grace us mere mortals with his presence.” The girl snorts in amusement at the Hufflepuff’s joke.

 

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts, but I’m going to get my books and run far away.” The other girl laughs.

 

“See you then, and I’m ready to run right now. You and your group going to take over the Puff table?”

 

“Less chance of getting hexed.” She tells Susan a little sadly.

 

“More the merrier in my mind.” The two then part with a wave.

 

She’s in the middle of wrestling her way through a gaggle of older witches currently giggling and whispering over the annoyance, when the man calls up her twin. She ignores the man until.

 

“And Miss Titania Potter, why don’t you come up as well?” She whirls around and says.

 

“Sir, my name is Titania Black, and I’m here for my books. Unlike a large amount of people currently here.”

 

“Don’t you want them signed?” He asks a little taken aback.

 

“Not particularly.” She says in monotone looking at the man.

 

“Oh be a good sport-!”

 

“I don’t play a sport, how can I be a good sport?” It is equally monotone, and she can see her brother trying to hide giggles as the man nervously laughs to himself.

 

She turns her back on him and begins to go about her business. She picks up the books and in the silence of the shops goes and pays for them. The clerk looking between the celebrity and herself.

 

“Miss Black!” Lockhart calls as she goes to leave.

 

“Lockhart if you keep trying to harass my goddaughter there will be problems.” She can hear her godfather’s ire clearly in his voice. “She’s getting her books and leaving, she doesn’t have to do anything with you.”

 

“Thank you Godfather. Goodbye Professor.” She is perfectly polite and the two of them leave the shop.

 

“Gods above, what did he need?”

 

“The full set of Potter twins so he could look cooler. Not that I’m a Potter anymore.”

 

“You’ll be careful around him?” She nearly snorts, like she’ll need protection from that idiot.

 

“Slytherin’s don’t travel alone usually. I’ll keep my late night roaming to the minimum. Not that I think a man that obsessed with his appearance would be up late at night when he could be getting his beauty sleep.”

 

“I don’t trust him.”

 

“He’s a coward, and a fake. I’ll be fine, and I’ll be careful.” Oberon came jogging towards them.

 

“Jeez the witches in there are pissed.”

 

“That’s because I decided not to be an idiot with them. I don’t even think people really discover the opposite sex for another two years.”

 

“Depends, I never really discovered the opposite sex.” Sirius says.

 

“We know, you’re gay.” The man chokes on his own spit.

 

“Your delivery, kid, is unparalleled.”

 

“Thank you, I excel at whatever I try to do.” He ruffles her hair.

 

“Little Slytherin, come on let’s get you two some ice cream.” They go to Fortescue’s and eat a cone each.

 

The man behind the counter was a friend of her grandfather and gladly talks to both of them. He had funny stories of Fleamont and told her that she reminded him more of Euphemia.

 

“A proud regal woman, who did not stand for her and her friends being abused. She was no slouch in a fight. When your grandfather got grabbed a potions conference by Grindelwald's followers, she charged after him herself. Took out a good number of them, about fifteen if I remember rightly, and got a reward for it.”

 

“I don’t remember her ever talking about that.”

 

“No one talked about the war. I remember she had been cussed out by a few sympathizers. Only for them to end up in pain. Her husband was a prodigy in potions and a sneaky bastard when pushed.” She snorts at the thought of a man who even resembled her father sneaking around using potions. “Euphemia and her husband spoiled that boy and I can’t blame them considering how hard they tried for a child.”

 

“Hindsight,” is all she says and the old man laughs.

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

They end up bumping into the Weasley family as they go to leave. Ron glares at them. She ignores the little idiot and goes and talks with the twins. Who had made friends with them last year. 

 

“Oh look our little highness-” Fred begins.

 

“Should we bow?” George does a bit of a bow.

 

“Ha, ha, you guys are ridiculous.” Titania tells them.

 

“Not as ridiculous-” George begins this time.

 

“As our new professor.” Fred finishes with a smirk.

 

“I don’t think anyone can be ridiculous as a our new professor, except for maybe Lady Gaga. She only earns that for her raw meat dress.” The twins look morbidly fascinated.

 

“A fashion statement-” Fred begins again his brother in a pattern.

 

“But not one we would wear.” 

 

“Not even Gryffindor courage-”

 

“Could make us do that.” George finishes with a look of distaste on his face.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little unhealthy to finish each other’s sentences? Next thing you know there might be rumors that you’re lovers.” George chokes on air and Fred laughs.

 

“You’re a crafty little snake, Black.” He says after a good chuckle.

 

“And don’t you two forget it.” She tells them with a smile, the Weasley twins were probably the most Slytherin Gryffindor’s she’s ever met. “Viscount Malfoy what reason do you have for creeping about in the Alley? Off to Knockturn to gossip with your little group of terrorists?”

 

The man glares at her. She raises a brow at him wondering why she would find the shittier version of Thraunduil intimidating. 

 

“For a second I thought you were a Weasley.”

 

“For a second I thought you were one of Tolkien's elves but then I realized I was just looking at an annoying inbred peacock.” The man looks like he’s been struck. “Don’t try and berate me. You aren’t my better, and you certainly aren’t my guardian. Treat me with disrespect and you shall receive disrespect in kind. Your an arrogant idiot to assume otherwise Malfoy.”

 

“Lucius!” She sees an attractive pureblooded woman striding forward. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” She hisses at him.

 

“Lady Malfoy I presume. I don’t envy you in your attempts to teach an old dog not to bite the hand that feeds it.”

 

“Heiress, it’s is good to finally meet you and please call me Narcissa. I am sorry for my husband’s behavior, and he shall regret it.” She looks her over with a critical eye after glaring at her husband. “Despite your mother’s background you look quite aristocratic.”

 

“My mother was descended from a squib from a pureblooded family. However, of the two of us. I think I’m prettier than my mother. Dorea and Euphemia’s traits.” The woman blinks and takes her in before nodding obviously falling for her play on the woman's sympathies.

 

“My aunt wouldn’t have liked you much, but my grandfather is likely nothing but proud from his rest.” She tells Titania honestly.

 

“I am glad for that my lady. I’ll keep my cousin in line, it wouldn’t do for him to humiliate himself like his father.”


	4. Chapter 3: Family Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts and of course the Sorting Ceremony is just as shocking as last time. Slytherin sass and Gryffindor bluntness doesn't help the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I had a long semester and I will have an even longer summer doing an advanced Certified Nursing Assistant Course and with the summer classes. So here is another chapter. I'm not abandoning it or putting it on Hiatus I am just slowing down. I want to finish this story, and continue on.
> 
> Some OC's make an appearance. About them they will become more important as the school years go on.

_ “For all the drama we all have with our families and all the tension and hostility, I couldn't have done this without my family. Being the people that they are - they're crazy - made it possible for me to be crazy and to live a lifestyle of my own design.” _

_ -Dan Colen _

3rd Person PoV

 

Titania was reunited with all of the Slytherins of her year. After entering a carriage pulled by a skeletal creature. The others couldn’t see them. Although, Blaise said that Thestrals were invisible to most people, he didn’t specify a reason. Cadman, Pansy, and Venus were glaring at her. Millicent seemed to be on the outs with that group. Tracey was trying to pry information out of her via interrogation. Titania decides to be a bit melodramatic.

 

“Next time you want to interrogate things out of me you’re going to have to use the dungeons. Use some of the finesse in the torture. Take some pride, waterboard or brand me.” Draco looks absolutely horrified along with Pansy, Oberon is trying not to laugh, Daphne and the other two have smirks hidden behind food.

 

“Weasley, Ginny!” McGonagall calls out.

 

Draco sneers at the little girl. Who was obviously nervous and in awe of the Great Hall like every other First Year.

 

“Wonderful another Weasley in red and gold.” The blond dumbass, who as the audacity to be named after a dragon, spits.

 

“Better Be… SLYTHERIN!” The hall is silent until Titania decides to get up herself and clap for the little girl who everyone thought would be in red and gold but became wreathed in green and silver like Titania last year.

 

Oberon joins her and so do the others reluctantly at first. The red haired girl seems dazed but takes her place among them. She looks over to see the angry visage of Ronald Weasley. Charles Potter seems to be watching her with a strange look that she dismisses for later. She doesn't spend much mental effort on her blood family.

 

The Weasley girl takes her place among the other First Years, a strange look on her face. She’s the last child of the night. McGonagall looks a little shocked but she doesn’t allow that to stop her from finishing her work before sitting to eat. For all of the faults Titania could think of at least the woman was professional (for a magical.)

 

Dumbledore does his customary speech with stupid random words tacked on at the end. People are whispering about another strange Sorting. Titania mostly ignores it and digs into the meal. The youngest Weasley was obviously more than a little confused and worried. Titania knew why she would be so she pulled the younger girl aside as they were going to go to the dungeons.

 

“Being from a Light family in a house full of purists isn’t a death sentence.” The girl looks at her. “You just have to prove your fangs are venom coated, and that you are just as much of a snake as the rest of them.”

 

“I don’t know many spells.” The girl admits to her.

 

“Why do you need to know spells and recipes to do magic? It’s magic, it doesn’t have any rules.” The girl blinks and considers it for a moment before nodding. “Also best not to admit a weakness around people you don’t know next time.”

 

“Yes Heiress Black,” the girl answers catching on. “Thank you for the advice.”

 

“You’re welcome Miss Weasley.” She inclines her head and the girl goes to her own year.

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“It’s advice from one child from Light family to another.”

 

“And what advice is that?” Parkinson asks snidely.

 

“Do shut up Parkinson.” Daphne tells her. “Titania doesn’t pry into your private conversations.”

 

“Mostly because her private conversations are probably all about her delusions of Draco loving her. Which is both sad and boring.” She then turns to the girl. “If you must know it was advice on integrating into our house. I’d rather her not flail about the first few weeks. Less of an embarrassment.”

 

The other girl looked pleased with herself.

 

“How pathetic-”

 

“The only thing pathetic here is your continued embarrassment of Slytherin house. You’ve done worse than the majority of the so called lesser muggleborns, who hadn’t even known about magic until maybe a few months before the start of the school year. You have little cunning and no ambition. If you weren’t so needlessly cruel I would think you were a Hufflepuff.” The girl looked horrified. “Now the next time you wish to insult your betters, you might want to not be projecting your own failures onto someone else.”

 

She slinks off with Venus considering her before following after the girl. 

 

“Making waves already?” Theo asks with a raised brow.

 

“Why not? Stagnation leads to your life being boring.” Oberon snorts at that and smiles at them. 

 

“Like life could be boring with you cousin.” He moves towards them. “Uncle Sirius guzzled like four Calming Draughts in two hours because of you.”

 

“You were also included in that.” She tells him.

 

“Boo, ruining my fun.” She flicks him between his brows. “Ow! Mean.”

 

“We’re Slytherin’s get over it. You’re tougher than that.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Who are you, Uncle Lucy?” He asks her sarcastically.

 

“Please like that man speaks in anything other than riddles. If he spoke plainly then our cousin wouldn’t be a stunted idiot.” 

 

“Maybe we should correct that this year. I know my aunt is still mad at him.” Titania smiles ferally at her cousin’s suggestion.

 

“That would be fun.” Blaise snorts at that statement of hers.

 

“As long as you don’t take over the world then I’m fine.” Blaise retorts.

 

“Please, the only ones I would plot world domination with are Daphne and Hermione. Oberon doesn’t have the guts to follow through with the plan.” Her cousin laughs.

 

“You’re right, although you might need Aunt Andromeda to keep you guys reigned in.” Titania chuckles at that.

 

“She would be in charge of all of us.” She agrees.

 

&  & &  & & &  & & & &  & & &

 

It was the next day that things began to pick up. In the Slytherin-Gryffindor shared Defense class with Lockhart, Ronald Weasley went berserk. He immediately went to attack Titania. She reacted.

 

She used her desk as a springboard to back flip and grab onto one of the light fixtures. She swung herself and went to the wall before putting herself in a ball and rolling into a crouch. She overturned a chair and kicked it in the other red head’s direction. He gets knocked over because of his inability to do anything other than stand his ground..

 

Her hair is flames licking at her, at this point, fireproofed uniform.

 

“What in Morgana’s name is your bloody problem?” The boy pushes along the ground with his elbows in fear. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“What are you? How could you do that!?” Her twin asks obviously terrified, flinching when Titania turns her head to look at him.

 

“Gymnastics and martial arts, I’ve been trained to be doing things like that for years. It’s instinct by now. Why exactly did you decide to attack me Mr. Weasley?”

 

“You turned my sister into a Slytherin!” Is his brilliant answer.

 

“I’ve met your sister all of once before she went to Hogwarts. You can’t turn someone Slytherin, it’s their personality traits that determines where they go. She has always been a Slytherin.” She lectures hoping that Gryffindor's accept logic.

 

“I don’t believe that!” He decides to go the idiotic fanatic route, and Titania sighs internally.

 

“You’re an idiot. Leave me alone.” She tells him.

 

“Well that was quite the display Miss Potter-” Her professor begins.

 

“Professor, I am Titania Black. Not Titania Potter, and I haven’t been Potter or Potter-Black since last year. Please call me by my correct last name.” She pulled her hair back into her normal ponytail and stomped back to her seat, grabbing her chair along the way.

 

“Of course Miss Black, I apologize.” She sits with a huff. “Why don’t we do the first quiz, shall we?”

 

Quizzes are passed out among the group. They’re stupid and Titania wants to set it on fire as soon as she sees it. However, she dutifully completes it and then flips it over. She makes sure not to get a perfect score. Best not to give the man an over inflated ego. Her grades would be good but if he asked to many questions about himself she was going to shoot them down.

 

Once the class is over she’s grabbed. She turns before she hits anyone. It’s her twin brother. He looks pensive.

 

“What?” He seems taken aback by the venom in her voice. “I have other classes today you know. Spit it out.”

 

“Are you okay?” He asks searching her face behind his ugly glasses, looking genuinely concerned. Of course only her brother is the first one to really be concerned, as she doesn't count her biological father's clumsy attempt last year. 

 

“Our parents threw me into a pit of snakes long before I ever entered Slytherin house. I don’t need you to save me from anything besides your stupid friend’s irrationality.” She yanks her arm from his grip hard enough to make him stumble. “Now I have to get to class.”


	5. Chapter 4: Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is added to the fold.

_ “I've always felt that if you back down from a fear, the ghost of that fear never goes away. It diminishes people.”  _

_ -Hugh Jackman _

3rd Person PoV

 

Titania noticed pretty quickly that something was bothering the Slytherin Weasley. She had gotten progressively paler and more tired as the days went on. However she fit in quite well with the other children. The others were a little wary of her but she was a pureblood and beyond that she was downright vicious. People who had crossed her didn’t feel immediate pain but found their things missing, underwear bared to the world, hair dyed, homework destroyed, and the victims of various charms that were downright vicious. Definitely the younger sister of the Weasley twins, and someone the other Slytherins wanted to cultivate if only to avoid being on the receiving end of whatever she cooked up.

 

After almost a month the girl came to her.

 

“I don’t trust any of the upper years. I found a diary and it talks back to me but I think it has a curse on it.” The girl tells her, with mussed hair and eye bags.

 

“May I see it?” She asks and the girl hands it to her.

 

“You write in it and it works.” The younger girl explains nervously, fidgeting.

 

Titania looks at the leather bound book and opens it, putting a pen on the first page. She writes.

 

**_What are you?_ **

 

_ You didn’t introduce yourself, how rude. _

 

**_There are no manners to be spared on something attacking a child under my protection. If you must know I am Titania Black, heiress of the Black family._ **

 

_ Hello Heiress Black, my name is Thomas Riddle. _

 

**_Voldemort you mean, you’re another horcrux like Slytherin’s locket._ **

 

_ You’re quite well informed Heiress Black. _

 

**_I make it a point to know about people who badly attempted to murder me when I was a baby._ **

 

_ I apologize, I am- _

 

**_There are no apologies that you need to make to me. Make apologies to all of the people you murdered in cold blood. To your son for having a child with such an unstable woman. Apologize to the wives left widows, children left orphans, and mothers left childless._ **

 

_ My son? _

 

“Oberon it’s a younger version of your father, probably one of his first horcruxes.” She tells him, disgusted.

 

“A-who? Rodolphus?” Ginerva asks. “Lestrange made a horcrux?”

 

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior made a couple horcruxes. You might know him as Voldemort.” Oberon says with a wince. “Merlin I’m still not used to that.”

 

“You didn’t know?” The younger girl asks.

 

“Not until last Christmas, technically we’re both related to him.” Oberon tells the girl. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“I have a squib Gaunt great-grandmother on my mum’s side. Here you talk to him if you need help call me.” She used the mirror.

 

_ “Hey kid, what’s wrong?” _ Her uncle Sirius asks.

 

“Found another horcrux, it’s a little Riddle.” The man would probably laugh it wasn’t serious. “Ginny Weasley had it, and guess who got into a fist fight with Arthur after touching her cauldron?”

 

_ “Wonderful, if he wasn’t such a predictable fool. I would call a Sententia and make him a squib.” _

 

“I’m assuming it’s time to squeeze the coin purse then?”

 

_ “You are devious, way worse than I ever was.” _

 

“You have the instincts and ability you just don’t have the focus.” The man rolled her eyes. 

 

_ “I’m flattered, think you can send it in the post to me?” _

 

“If I can’t I’m going to complain to the board about the wacky ass wards.” She turns to a pale Oberon and asks. “How is talking with your dad?”

 

“He’s fucking insane, charming. He’s like that muggle serial killer in Washington from the seventies.”

 

“Ted Bundy?” Titania asks thinking about the serial killers she knows about.

 

“Him. Fuck, what are we going to do with it?” Oberon sounds more than a little panicky.

 

“Send it to Uncle Sirius so he can Fiendfyre it.” She tells him in a way that he ends up blinking and looking at her in a disturbed way.

 

“You’re way too blase about this.” Oberon retorts his voice in a higher octave that usually happens when he is panicking. 

 

“Panic doesn’t help anything.” She tells him firmly. “A normal reaction but it’s part of our monkey brain.”

 

“Monkey brain?” Ginny finally speaks.

 

“Humans evolved from monkeys.” Titania says absentmindedly as she writes a convincing fake letter to Sirius. “Alright, there, give me the book.”

 

“What?” Titania ignores the younger girl for a second.

 

“Thank you, Ginny you’re coming with us to send this letter off and you’re coming to our self-defense class. Also make sure all of the younger girls in our house know not to be alone with Lockhart.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I believe he’s a pedophile.” The girl looks horrified.

 

“Really? Why haven’t you told Dumbledore?!” Weasley asks her immediately and Titania raised a brow before remembering that she was from a Gryffindor Light family associated with Dumbledore.

 

“I’m a Slytherin who called him out on his mind reading bullshit last year, he’ll probably brush me off, best case scenario. Best get used to it now Weasley. We aren’t Gryffindor’s so we aren’t worth the bastard’s time unless we’re causing problems or we can give him something. I warned Snape and the other grades… discreetly.”

 

“That’s… you really don’t like him?” She sounds a little scared which makes sense considering her worldview is being challenged.

 

“I don’t like people trying to dig around in my head. It… brings up bad memories.” The girl looked surprised. “The muggle terrorist group I was with in my childhood had ways of getting you to talk, it wasn’t to the level of mind reading but they weren’t… nice.”

 

An understatement that was for the younger much more innocent girl that got caught up in all of this. Not that she wouldn’t have to deal with something, but a braggart pedophile was a lot different than someone saying that they saw other children being tortured and murdered in front of them. Not that pedophiles were good people but this one could be avoided. He was too much of a coward to do anything truly heinous unless he was extremely desperate. Titania could do damage control on pedophiles. She did it in her months on the streets. She was good at it.

 

Once the horcrux was through the wards safely she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

She then escorts Ginny to the self-defense study group class thing where they also talk about politics. Titania needed to get the others to agree on a name for it. When they entered, Hermione and Justin blinked. Her Slytherin classmates weren’t even surprised.

 

“Told you she wouldn’t last two months Theo.” Blaise says in a way that means he’s discreetly gloating.

 

“Theo you need to stop betting against your soulmate he always wins.” Titania tells her friend almost scolding him.

 

“The Nott Pride is something I can always count on. It’s all part of my evil plan to steal the Nott fortune one bad bet at a time. So why is the little red viper among us today?” 

 

“Lucius snuck a horcrux into her cauldron. A diary that was trying to possess her.”

 

“WHAT?!” Hermione bursts out.

 

“‘Mione chill, freaking out won’t help anything.” Justin the surprise voice of reason.

 

“You know you’re making me believe that Hufflepuffs are the true Slytherin’s Justin.” The boy blushes at what amounts to praise from Titania.

 

“I’m sure he’s flattered. Now you mentioned a horcrux?” Hermione asks in a way that wouldn’t be out of place among Slytherins.

 

“I think it was his first horcrux.” Titania tells them. “He’s made at least two horcruxes as there was one he killed Regulus over.”

 

“You’re including me in this?”

 

“Uncle Lucy got you involved over a grudge match with your father fueled by his own ego and ignorant views. I think you would have been angry had I not included you. Also I need to yell at your brothers. They didn’t notice anything or bring it up with anyone.”

 

“I-”

 

“They have excuses but they will never be good enough. You’re their younger sister, I watch Astoria like a hawk.” Daphne tells her firmly. “Now let’s get you trained up.”

 

“Can we invite other people?” Neville asks. “Because there is a lone Ravenclaw that really needs help and she’s a year younger than us. They call her Loony.”

 

“No girl should be alone with Lockhart around.” Tracey declares with a very unhappy air about her.

 

“You’re right, we’ll evaluate her.”


	6. Chapter 5: Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets adopted, Draco faces some hard truths, and Titania Dahlia Potter is not a fucking damsel thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! INDEPENDENCE DAY! or That Weird American Holiday but this time with Explosions for Non-Americans.

_ “Beware the wrath of a patient adversary.” _

_ -John C. Calhoun  _

3rd Person PoV

 

Titania ended up dragging Draco into a classroom. He was obviously worried about being in a small space with her, considering he was often worried about just being in a space with her with other people no matter the size. Being in a classroom alone with no way out was probably nerve wracking for the platinum blond. However, Titania was not in the mood to cater to him.

 

“Care to explain to me why your father gave a potentially fatal magical object to a child?” The boy blinks.

 

“What?”

 

“Lucius Malfoy gave Ginerva Weasley, a Slytherin _pureblood_ witch, a diary that would sap her life force, and would allow someone to take over a dangerous magical creature that could kill every single child in this school including you.” He looks horrified. “Voldemort and the Death Eaters don’t care for anything having to do with blood purity. They care about chaos and death, and being able to run and do whatever terrible things they wish. If you don’t believe me ask Uncle Regulus’ ghost about what happened to him. Or your godfather about how many people were tortured. Your aunt was willing to leave her son to die rather than keep him safe.”

 

“Your lying… that… that’s not TRUE!”

 

“Uncle Regulus is an Inferi, in a pit of them because of Voldemort. Voldemort himself is a Half blood, his father was a muggle, and his mother barely more than a squib. He was conceived under the most powerful of love potions, do you know what that means?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re the godson of the youngest potion master in Britain, and you don’t know?” Draco shrinks back but nods his head in agreement with her. “It means he feels nothing for anyone besides himself. He could have a child tomorrow and he wouldn’t care at all if he had to kill that child for power. Muggles would call him a Narcissistic Sociopath.”

 

“Why are you telling me all this?”

 

“It’s time for you to grow up. I wanted to go slow to get you used to the idea but your father’s idiocy forced my hand. I will not allow a Basilisk loose in the school and the possession of an eleven year old girl just so your father’s politics can beat others. A line has been crossed.”

 

There is silence in the room. Draco is shaking his head and trembling, eyes shiny with tears.

 

“You… it can’t be true.”

 

“But it is. I have seen the worst humanity has to offer-”

 

“You saw muggles!”

 

“If I know anything cousin. Is that in every society, every socioeconomic background, despite every difference you could have. All people have the capacity to be ugly, horrible, cruel, and downright evil. You can be a cruel king, a cruel woman, a cruel child. But nothing stops madness and cruelty.” He shakes. “Take some time to think about it Draco, but don’t contact your father. Lord Black is close enough to taking away his magic. Don’t add to it.”

 

With the correct threat dispatched she left the room. It was a risk but it was a calculated one. He might rationalize it but Sirius can take the magic of Draco's father, and attacking the older blond heir is a good way to get him to do it. So either way she was ruining with the uppity moron’s plans.

 

&  & &  & & &  & & & &  & &

 

Everyone in the Great Hall stared up at a plethora of different Ravenclaws. All of them were hoisted up and had feathers and glitter all over them. No one knew what was going on.

 

The big difference was that Luna Lovegood had seemingly been adopted by the Slytherin Weasley and was sitting at the table handing out flowers to people with a smile. The majority of the Slytherins were absolutely out of their element, more confused than angry.

 

Titania and her friends seemed indulgent of the girl. None pay attention to the Ravenclaws that were the center of attention. Of course most of the Slytherin’s were seemingly ignoring the Ravenclaw’s. 

 

Fred and George were looking closely at their sister to see if she was the cause but apparently it wasn’t. The Ravenclaws were helped down and they were given time to wash off. However, the group had words like “bully”, “enabler”, “bigot”, and “child abuser” were on their foreheads. A charm that their Head of House refused to remove. Apparently all of them were involved in the severe bullying of Luna Lovegood, and Flitwick was not amused. It didn't fade for a week.

 

Charles decided to ask his sister what happened as she seemed to be in the thick of it as usual.

 

“Hey sis wait up!” The redheaded girl turns and looks at him unimpressed.

 

“I have a name.”

 

“Yeah but you’re my sister, aren’t you?” She didn’t seem to happy about that little declaration.

 

“Maybe by blood.” Her answer seems noncommittal. “Is there something you wanted?”

 

“Yeah, what happened with the Luna Lovegood situation?”

 

“I’m assuming what they deserved to have happened to them. The details are terrible aren’t they?” Her voice is nearly entirely monotone and she looks unhappy.

 

“Was it Ginny?” She blinks.

 

“You mean Ginerva. I have it on good authority that Miss Weasley was working in a study group on an essay when the prank was supposed to have taken place. So no.”

 

“Dammit, I thought it was her.”

 

“Because obviously it couldn’t be someone besides a Weasley. It’s not as though other people exist, and have the propensity to pull off a good prank.”

 

“Who else?”

 

“Anyone and everyone could be a suspect. That is how investigations work is it not?”

 

“So you could have done it?”

 

“I said anyone and everyone Charles.” She makes to leave.

 

“Hey can we talk?” The girl stops in the hallway and looks at him.

 

“About? Are you going to interrogate me now?”

 

“Not about the prank. You lived with our muggle relatives what was it like?”

 

“I was locked in a small room, starved, and beaten. Our aunt and uncle were reprehensible people.”

 

“You have to be exaggerating.”

 

“If you are trying to make me want to talk to you more. Then you are failing miserably.” Her eyes got the strange look to it that made him want to back up.

 

“But they couldn’t be like that, I mean we’re related.”

 

“Our mother was adopted. We aren’t related actually, at least not closely.”

 

“Why would we be related otherwise?”

 

“Because England is a small island with an even smaller early population, and there are only so many people that managed to live long enough to reproduce over our long and bloody history.” She talks down to him like he’s an idiot.

 

“I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Well you certainly aren’t a genius either.”

 

“Why are you so mean?” He asks annoyed, he didn’t understand why his sister didn’t like him.

 

“Because I don’t like being in the presence of someone who I was abandoned for.”

 

“You weren’t abandoned!”

 

“I was put on the doorstep of a woman who hated magic. In the middle of the night, in November, in England, with only one thin blanket between myself and the elements. Does that speak of care? Does that speak of love for a child? Or worrying about their safety? Because to anyone with half a brain that was our parents washing their hands of me until I became an issue again.”

 

“Have the Slytherin’s got you that badly?” Magic crackles off of his twin, her eyes brightening and hair setting itself on fire.

 

“Let me put it simply so that your pea-sized brain can understand. I dislike parents because of their actions and lack of action in regard to  _ my _ safety. I dislike them because they didn’t try to contact me until they knew I had magic. I don’t like them and your attitude is rapidly making me not like  _ you _ .”

 

She spins and walks away before he can think of something to say back.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast hasn't changed much.


End file.
